fnaffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Springtrap
Springtrap (także SpringBonnie) to animatronik, główny przeciwnik pojawiający się w grze Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Wygląd Springtrap najprawdopodobniej był wcześniejszym złotym prototypem Bonnie'go: SpringBonnie. Jest on mocno uszkodzonym animatronikiem. Duża część jego prawego ucha zaginęła/została wyrwana lecz przewody z górnej części zostały. Ciało Springtrap'a jest podarte i poszarpane, z otworów na ciele widać przewody. Endoszkielet oraz szczątki Purple Guy'a powodują, że wydaje się on bardziej przerażającym animatronikiem niż którykolwiek przedtem. Choć obie ręce i nogi są przymocowane i ogólnie w stanie dobrym, od połowy łydki w dół nie ma już kostiumu, odsłaniając endoszkielet wewnętrzny i okablowanie. Oczy Springtrap'a są prawidłowo ustawione w jego głowie, nie otwiera ust gdyż ma on trwały szeroki uśmiech, ponieważ materiał otaczający zęby uległ zniszczeniu. Wyjątkiem jest drugi jumpscare i jego rzadki obraz rozruchowy. Bliższe badanie Springtrap'a i obrazów pokazują, iż znajdują się w nim ludzkie szczątki. Podczas przeglądania tułowia i innych części oraz endoszkieletu widać, że są to kawałki ciemnego różowego materiału, które przypominają ludzkie wnętrzności. W momentach, gdy Springtrap się rusza i ma otwartą szeroko szczękę, odsłania zmumifikowaną głowę, przypominającą ludzką. Szczękę i zęby można dobrze zaobserwować podczas jego drugiego jumpscare'a oraz na CAM 15. W przeciwieństwie do zautomatyzowanych ruchów wszystkich poprzednich animatroników, Springtrap porusza się płynnie. Widać to, gdy przechodzi przed szybą od biura w sposób podobny do człowieka. Historia Historia Springtrapa nie jest do końca znana. Wiadomo, że został stworzony przez właścicieli Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, jako że pojawia się w minigrze "STAGE01" koło Golden Freddy'ego. Mógł istnieć od pierwszej pizzerii. Później, został schowany razem z resztą animatroników, gdy otworzono pizzerię, jednak on jako jedyny nie atakował gracza. Możliwe, że w ogóle nie posiadał w sobie duszy dziecka. Teoretyzuje się, że to o nim mowa, gdy Phone Guy wspomina, że został użyty żółty strój. Po zamknięciu i trzecim otwarciu pizzerii ponownie nie odgrywa żadnej roli. Jednak, jakiś czas po zamknięciu pizzerii w Five Nights at Freddy's, Purple Guy pojawia się w pizzerii. Gdy zniszczył cztery animatroniki, został zaatakowany przez piątkę dusz. Jedno z nich (prawdopodobnie Marionetka lub Golden Freddy) zapędziło go do kostiumu Springtrapa, lecz wtedy padał deszcz, a na dachu były dziury co spowodowało zniszczeniem zatrzasków i zmiażdżeniem Purple Guy'a w środku. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Springtrap zostaje znaleziony przez właściciela Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction, ten poszukuje animatroników w starej restauracji i odnajduje go a także części zniszczonych animatroników. Ten staje się główną atrakcją domu strachu i ma straszyć klientów. W nocy animatronik jest zajęty atakowaniem stróża nocnego. Po sześciu dniach, w weekend tuż przed otwarciem domu strachu, budynek spłonął. Animatronik przetrwał pożar, jego twarz pojawia się na zdjęciu w gazecie, którą widzimy po nocy szóstej. Jest jednak schowany w ciemności i trzeba podświetlić obraz, by go zobaczyć. Na zdjęciu jego głowa leży poziomo,potwierdzając że przetrwał. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 SpringTrap pojawia się jako SpringBonnie w minigierkach FNaF 4. Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location SpringTrap pojawia się po przejściu trybu "Golden Freddy" w Custom Night.To potwierdza że przetrwał pożar. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator SpringTrap powraca jako po prostu "William Afton".Jest drugim animatronikiem którego można odzyskać.W kanonicznym zakończeniu spala się razem z Scrap Baby,Molten Freddy'm,Lefty'm,Michael'em i Henry'm. Ultimate Custom Night SpringTrap powraca razem z ScrapTrap'em w Ultimate Custom Night, Zachowanie Springtrap atakuje stróża nocnego od drugiej nocy. Zaczyna przy jednej z pięciu kamer: CAM 06, CAM 07, CAM 08 ,CAM 09 i CAM 10 kieruje się ku biurze. Widoczny może być też przez szybę i obok drzwi. Springtrap stara się zbliżać do nas, ale też nie powstrzymuje się przed wchodzeniem do wentylacji, co może znacznie mu pomóc w dorwaniu stróża nocnego. Słabością animatronika jest system audio, który kontroluje strażnik nocny. Aktywując go w określonym pomieszczeniu, zachęca animatronika do ruszenia się właśnie tam. Jednak, działa to na małe odległości. Gdy Springtrap pojawi się na CAM 05, będzie można usłyszeć Gwizd który informuje nas o jego bliskiej obecności. Gwizd jest słyszalny gdy Springtrap wejdzie na CAM 05,CAM 04,CAM 03 CAM 02 I CAM 01. Im jest głośniejszy tym bliżej nas jest. Ciekawostki *Nazwa "Springtrap" jest tak naprawdę grą słów. Sprężyna (Spring) i pułapka (Trap), co daje sprężynowa pułapka. *Zanim poznano jego prawdziwe imię (Springtrap), był głównie nazywany Golden Bonnie, Spring Bonnie, Hybrid, i Salvage. *W Five Nights at Freddy's 2 na CAM 04 widnieje prawdopodobnie jego portret zrobiony z papieru oraz serpentyn przez dzieci. *W FNaF 1 występuje podobizna Springtrap'a w Zachodnim Korytarzu. *Prawdopodobnie umieszczenie go w kanonie Five Nights at Freddy's było przez Scott'a przemyślane, ponieważ jeszcze przed 3 częścią gry były różne wskazówki do istnienia Springtrap'a. *Springtrap posiada animacje poruszania się. Kiedy patrzymy na kamery lub na panel kontrolny itp. możemy zauważyć przez szybę, jak przemieszcza się do Biura. *Strój to pierwsza stworzona wersja Bonnie'go. *Po rozjaśnieniu gazety mówiącej o spaleniu atrakcji możemy obok figurki Freddy'ego dostrzec Springtrap'a. *W przeciwieństwie do innych animatroników, których ruchy są robotyczne i niezbyt płynne, u Springtrap'a wyglądają bardzo ludzko. *Springtrap z Nightmare'ami w przeciwieństwie do reszty animatroników ma pięć palców, gdy reszta ma cztery, jak typowe postacie z kreskówek. *W trailerze widać, że Springtrap się "trzęsie", jest to scena, kiedy Purple Guy umiera. *W Nocy 5 Phone Guy nazwał Springtrap'a SpringBonnie'm. *To dlatego że one zostały nagrane zanim Purple Guy wszedł do kostiumu. *Phantom'y mają takie same oczy jak Springtrap. *Czasami możemy widzieć Springtrapa na kamerach a po zdjęciu kamery jest za szybą co nie jest bugiem a zaplanowaną rzeczą/halucynacją *W wersji mobilnej Springtrap również posiada dwa jumpscare. *Springtrap jest jednym z dwóch animatroników w FNaF 3 (zaraz po Foxy'm), który nie ma lokacji startowej. *Są domysły, że Springtrap i Shadow Bonnie to te same postacie. Można poznać to po zębach, ale są to tylko domysły. *W najnowszym updatecie Fnafa 3 dodano Springtrapowi nowe odgłosy. Podczas przemieszczania możemy usłyszeć jego kroki i jęki. *Był jednym z pierwszych animatroników. *Jako jedyny animatronik nawiązuje z nami kontakt wzrokowy i czeka na moment w, którym akurat nań nie patrzymy. *W biurze w Five Nights at Freddy's na ścianie, na przeciwko nas wysoko jest rysunek SpringTrapa, jest ledwie zauważalny, gdyż widać tylko jego usta i szyję, a resztę głowy zakrywa cień. *Ma swoja pluszową wersję, Plushtrapa. Występuje ona w Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Galeria 295.png|Springtrap w CAM 01 132.png|Springtrap w CAM 02 146.png|Springtrap w CAM 02 134.png|Springtrap w CAM 03 121.png|Springtrap w CAM 03 122.png|Springtrap w CAM 04 135.png|Springtrap w CAM 04 149.png|Springtrap w CAM 05 120.png|Springtrap w CAM 05 142.png|Springtrap w CAM 06 118.png|Springtrap w CAM 06 126.png|Springtrap w Cam 07 137.png|Springtrap w Cam 08 128.png|Springtrap w Cam 08 139.png|Springtrap w CAM 09 130.png|Springtrap w CAM 09 131.png|Springtrap w CAM 10 140.png|Springtrap w CAM 10 SpringtrapInVent1.png|Springtrap w CAM 11 SpringtrapInVent2.png|Springtrap w CAM 12 SpringtrapInVent3.png|Springtrap w CAM 13 SpringtrapInVent4.png|Springtrap w CAM 14 SpringtrapInVent5.png|Springtrap w CAM 15 Office33.png|Springtrap za szybą Office34.png|Springtrap za szybą w czasie alarmu Office35.png|Springtrap wychylający się zza drzwi Office36.png|Springtrap wychylający się zza drzwi w czasie alarmu Sprigtrapgif1.gif|Animacja Springtrap'a biegnącego za szybą Springtrapgif2.gif|Animacja Springtrap'a przebiegającego przez biuro Springtrapgif3.gif|Jumpscare Springtrap'a Springtrapgif4.gif|Jumpscare Springtrap'a Springtrap!!!.gif|Wychylający się Springtrap Springtrap_Menu.gif|Springtrap w menu głównym 225.png|Rzadki obrazek przedstawiający Springtrap'a 228.png|Drugi rzadki obrazek Springtrap_Rare_3.jpg|Trzeci rzadki obrazek Springtrap blueprint.jpg|Endoszkielet Springtrapa z resztkami Purple Guy'a hWcPzAp.jpg|Springtrap bez większej części kostiumu Nawigacja en:Springtrap Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Kategoria:Animatroniki sprężynowe